Club Life
by timbercat133
Summary: BEING REWRITTENClub life wasn't always easy. In fact at times it was almost cruel the things people had to go through. Especially it you where a stripper or a pole dancer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

Club life wasn't always easy. In fact at times it was almost cruel the things people had to go through. Especially if you where a stripper or a pole dancer.

Ichigo remembered when there was a time when he thought dancing for money was horrible. Well, he still thought it was horrible some nights. Like when some of his more stalk-ish admirers came to the show. Sadly Ichigo wasn't able to change clubs and still had to dance behind the cage, along with Shiro and Renji. The money was good so they didn't complain.

Shiro was Ichigo's twin brother while Renji was their best friend. They had known each other since they were six. They had all first met when Shiro and Ichigo's mother and they got into a car accident. It had been raining that day and a driver of a semi-truck hadn't seen them causing the accident. Later on their mother died in the hospital leaving her husband and four children behind.

Ichigo and Shiro had taken it the hardest since they had been in the car with her. The first few weeks at the hospital where bad. Both boys had their legs broken alone with a couple ribs and arm each. Isshin their father, who was a doctor, and their sisters had come every day to the hospital until Ichigo and Shiro had yelled at them. After that the girls didn't come as often. The doctor, Unahana had said that it was only normal for the boys to alienate themselves' from others.

A month after the accident, a boy with red hair had been admitted into the twin's room. At first there was a lot of cursing and yelling but eventually they managed to all get along and soon after became friends. When they left the hospital, Ichigo and Shiro had gotten over their initial shock and anger of their mother's death. Alone with the acceptance of the fact, the boys had gained a friend who they went to school with and slept over at said friends house.

Now, years later, all three boys where still best friends, who all worked at the same place. They where inseparable.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-.

Slamming his fist down on the snooze button on his alarm clock, Renji rolled over on to his back not wanting to face the day just yet. He would have gone back to sleep too if his phone hadn't started to ring. Renji grumbled, throwing the covers over his head hopping the noise would stop and soon, he was tired. When his phone finally went quite, Renji breathed out the breath he'd been keeping in. He was almost asleep when the phone went off again. Groaning Renji got out of bed and picked up his cell.

"E'lo?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Renji? It's like, what? 12 o'clock and your still in bed?" Rukia said, disappointment in her voice.

"Well yah. Just because you get up at 8 doesn't mean I have to." He said, annoyed.

"sigh.... Well you're up now so go wake up the Twins too. I'm coming over in an hour and you all better be awake and moving by the time I get there." Click.

"Bitch!!" yelled Renji closing his phone. "Aww man...Now I have to get up?!" and wake the Twins up, he thought. Great.

Heaving a sigh, Renji pulled on a pair of jeans, not bothering to do them up, and walked out of his room. After going to the bathroom he walked up to his roommate's door knocking lightly, hoping they were already up. No such luck. "Ok then." He said opening the door.

Within the dark room was a desk, closet, and dresser as well as a king sized bed and on said bed where the Twins Ichigo and Shiro. Renji smiled as he looked at the two both snuggled into each other. Renji's smile turned into a smirk as he looked at the two HUGE teddy bears on the bed with them. Shaking his head Renji approached the bed, sitting on the corner.

"Ichigo, Shiro? Time to wake up." Renji said softly. A grumbled response was all he got. Smirking he moved closer to the two.

"If you don't get up I'm not gonna buy any chocolate milk for a month." He threatened. This brought a response. Abruptly both bodies sat up and two pairs of eyes fixed Renji with a glare. Laughing Renji stood up, happy his little threat had worked. He grinned at the two pissed looking twins. Both huffed and then lay back down, both closing their eyes.

"Hay! You can't go back to bed!" Renji yelled but before he could say anything else, he was pulled down onto the bed between the two bodies. Two arms, each belonging to a different person where thrown over Renji's tattooed chest.

"Shut up and let us sleep Ren." Said a sleepy Ichigo, snuggling closer.

"Yah. We're tired." Agreed an equally tired Shiro. Renji smiled at the two before sighing and sitting back up.

"You have to get up. Rukia's gonna be here in an hour and I don't want to be on the other end of her anger when she see's you two are still in bed." He said as he crawled away from the two, both protesting. "Now ." he said. "Get up."

"No." Said the Twins, stubbornly.

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I said get up and I mean it!" he yelled.

"Nothin' you do will get us outa this bed, pineapple!" yelled a slightly more awake Shiro.

"Oh really?" said Renji with an evil grin.

Before either twin could do anything, Renji grabbed a foot each and pulled. Both twins yelped as they landed on the hard floor.

"Now that you're up, go have a shower and put on some clothes. I'll go make some breakfast." Renji said walking out. "And don't even think about going back to bed." He threw over his shoulder. Walking into the kitchen, he pulled out the bread as well as some eggs. As he whipped the eggs he heard the shower turn on. Smiling he popped the toast into the toaster. A few minutes later, Ichigo and Shiro walked in both fully clothed and drying their hair.

While Shiro and Ichigo where twins they looked different making it easier to tell them apart. While they were both 5'4, lean, had some muscle on them and where insanely attractive, they looked different in their coloring. Ichigo's hair was orange and spiked, his eyes where a tea brown with his eyebrows in a per-ma frown. His skin was what Renji and Shiro called sun-kissed. Probably not a good description but oh well. Shiro on the other hand was an Albino. The only thing that made him different was his eyes. His irises were golden but where you would normally have white Shiro had black. Neither he nor Ichigo knew why.

Despite how different Shiro and Ichigo looked in color, they where defiantly twins. Both liked chocolate, eggs, frozen fruit, cucumbers, roses, etc. The list went on and on. Renji chuckled under his breath as he put butter on their toast. After they had finished their breakfast, Shiro and Ichigo started doing the dishes when somebody knocked at the door.

"Renji!! Get the door!!" Yelled Ichigo.

"Sure, sure." He said. Opening the door.

"Hi Renji! Are Ichigo and Shiro up yet?" asked Rukia.

"Yah. Their washed and dressed and doing the dishes." Renji said, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Rukia~! Said an exited Shiro and Ichigo. Both drying their hands before rushing to Rukia and enveloping her in a hug. To Shiro and Ichigo, Rukia was like a sister to them. Renji himself was the big brother they never had. Both Twins loved their Big Brother and Sister, and would do anything they asked. Within reason of course.

"HAHA!!! I'm glad to see you guys too!!!" Rukia said returning the hug. "Now, since you're all up I have some bad news." Three pairs of eyes looked at her.

"Bad news." They said in unison. Not liking the tone Rukia had used.

Un- tangling herself from the Twins, she grabbed her purse, pulling out three envelops each with a name written on it. She handed each of them an envelope. Ichigo, Shiro and Renji looked at each other before opening their envelopes gingerly. Inside each one was a cheque and a pink piece of paper. They were fired.

"What!!!" Yelled the three, angry that their boss would fire them. They made good money for the club.

"Why are we fired?" asked Shiro outraged.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I was fired as well. I don't know why fully but I think someone said something to the police about what happens in the club. I mean, where not the cleanest nor the safest. You three dance behind a cage for peats sakes!!" Rukia said, sitting down on the corner of a couch.

Silence consumed the apartment, no one breaking it. Being fired was both a good thing and a bad thing. Now they didn't have to dance in a place where you could easily be raped, but on the other hand they now had to look for a new job. Shit.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Renji.

Rukia smirked. "What we do next is move to a town called Karakura, where we go for an interview at a local club. A local respected club, that pays twice what we usually make. Then we get an apartment there. Live keeps on going." She smiled at their shocked expressions.

"So, how did you come up with this plan?" Renji asked.

"I called in a favour from a friend and they hooked us up with a couple jobs." Rukia said happy with herself.

"When do we leave?" Ichigo asked.

"Today!"

WHAT!!

* * *

Ok I know this story sounds stupid but I'm working on my writing skills so bear with me.

Please review and leave comments, I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Club Life. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters. (Wish I did)

Ok so this chapter was inspired to me by 'Chippendales' and 'Britain's got talent DC cowboys'. I hope you all like it. I couldn't stop laughing when I first thought of this, LOL :3 hope some of you find it as funny as I did.

**Previously **

"_So, how did you come up with this plan?" Renji asked._

"_I called in a favour from a friend and they hooked us up with a couple jobs." Rukia said happy with herself._

"_When do we leave?" Ichigo asked._

"_Today!"_

_WHAT!!_

**Now:**

After they got over the shock, they all agreed to the deal Rukia had given them. Except it really wasn't much of a deal. It was more of an order. Packing didn't take them as long as they thought either. Rukia packed all their dishes, while the Twins packed the clothes and knick-knacks, which left Renji to move the furniture into the moving van. By the time they were done it was about 2:30 in the afternoon. Soon Rukia had them all hustled into the truck cabin and where on their way to Karakura by 3:00. When they arrived it was 5:00 and they were hungry but Rukia said they could eat after they were settled.

Amazingly it didn't take them that long to find a place but they didn't have time to unpack everything. So all they did was unpack the clothes before they rushed down to the club where their interview was.

2222222222222

I was personally going to kill that midget. How dare she make Shiro, Renji and I run? We had a job interview, I didn't know why we couldn't just take the moving truck. Gasping for breath I placed my hands on my knees, when I finally had oxygen back in my lungs I stood up looking at the building in front of us.

All I could think was wow. It looked like a proper, respected club. It looked clean too which was a bonus. We didn't get much of a chance to look and admire the place before Rukia was manhandling us inside.

"Ouch!" we shouted.

"Oh shut up you big babies." Rukia said.

"Ah, Kuchiki-chan~! I'm glad you could make it.`` Our heads snapped up at the voice. The owner of the voice was a man with blond hair and the most hideous green-stripped hat and Hiyori I had ever seen. He even had a pair of clogs on his feet.

``Ùrahara-san.`` Rukia said respectfully.`` Thank you for letting us try out here.`` She said bowing.

Suddenly she grabbed our heads and forced us to bow. The bitch.

``Well, these must be the boys Rangiku was talking about. She wasn`t lying, they are quite good looking. But the question is whether they can dance. So, go change, chose a song and wow me. Of course some other employees are going to be watching I hope you don`t mind.`` He said walking away to sit down at a table.

Rukia pushed us towards the change rooms. Before asking us what song. Once she had it she left to let us get dressed. Our costumes where matching cowboy jeans with cow print on the back. Their shirts where farmer patterned red vest button up shirts. Once they pulled their clothes on they waited for the lights to dim before walking out on stage.

Renji was four feet in front of the stage while Shiro and Ichigo flanked him. They saw several people in the audience. Shiro and Ichigo smiled while Renji parted his legs shoulder width apart and placed his weight on the back of his heels. Shiro and Ichigo mimicked him, signalling Rukia to start the music.

(beginning instrumental) song `save a Horse ride a Cowboy.

**Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.**

Renji, Shiro and Ichigo started to dance, shifting their weight to each foot pooping their hips in time to the beat. They turned to their left facing the left side of the stage before grabbing the hats on their heads, lifting them up and swinging them in the air as they swirled their hips.

**Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

Placing their hands on their asses, they swirled their hips. Turning back towards the crowd they grabbed their belts they moved their weight on each foot twice in time to the beat before switching feet.

**Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town**

they kicked each leg up while pulling the opposite arm down. Turning sideways they placed their hands above their heads grinding into thin air. Switching sides they stroked down their bodies.

**And I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

Shiro and Ichigo sandwiched Renji between them as they grinded their bodies, popped their hips, and dry humped him. Suddenly there was cheering which only spurred them on. Shiro and Ichigo placed their hands underneath Renji`s shirt slowly tugging it up, keeping their hips moving all the while.

_**[Spoken:]**_**  
I'm a thourough-bred  
that's what she said  
in the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation  
of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
all night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of**

Shiro and Ichigo separated from Renji only to pull off their own shirts and hats. Placing their hats back on their heads they lowered their self's to the ground swivelling their hips in time with the music. Renji then took off his own shirt. Together they shock their hips in time with the beat knowing how hot they looked.

**And we made love  
And I saddled up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

Turning their backs from the crowed they lowered themselves to the ground with their asses four inches from the ground.Then they shock their asses screams in responce. They rocked their hips as the stood up finally rocking from one side to the other as the song ended.

**What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.**

They didn`t ask to even know they where hired. It was impossible to not hire talent like them Ichigo thought. Sure enough, when the lights went back to normally they saw many people out of breath and supporting bloody noses. And they didn`t even get naked.

```Your all hired. You start tomorrow night.`` said Hat and clogs, with a clean necks under his nose.

Ichigo caught Rukia`s eye. She looked both pleased and horny. Good cause they were too. Looks like they`d have to unpack quickly in order to really celebrate. Besides they were all friends. Friends with benefits that is.

LOL I hoped you all liked that there will be sex in the next chapter and it will be an orgy so brace yourself.

Please review and comment. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Club life chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

So here's another chapter, hope you all like it cause I was writing this after I was sick for two days. I tell you, food poisoning isn't cool; I'm so sore it's not even cool. I hope you like it! :3

**Shiro POV**

When we got back to our new apartment we started to unpack everything as fast as we could. It only ended up taking us three hours between the four of us. Rukia and I were in charge of all the boxes while Ichigo and Renji brought all the furniture in. My brother and I's bedroom was the biggest due to our bed. Renji had the second smallest bedroom and the spare bedroom would later on be our "Private Practice" room as I called it. In our old place the living room had to be used sometimes as our "Private Practice" room because we didn't have another room to use.

Rukia said we should turn it into a spare bedroom but we didn't plan on having anybody over plus there was a fold out couch if we had company. And if they didn't like it, they could kiss my albino ass.

I chuckled as I put the last box filled of DVD's into the living room when I was tackled from behind and onto the floor. My attacker immediately went for my neck licking and sucking making me shiver. A pair of hands cupped my ass before running up my body to the edge of my shirt, slipping underneath to play with my nipples twisting and pinching them as I whimpered in reaction.

I mewled when my neck was bitten and rubbed my body into the one behind me like a cat in heat. That someone whether it was Renji or Ichigo, growled and thrust their hips letting me feel the cloth covered erection against my ass.

The person behind me made their self known when he said "Fuck, Shiro." in a husky voice. I groaned at the lust portrayed in my brother's voice as he flipped me over and assaulted my mouth. I kissed back just as passionately as Ichigo kissed me, opening my mouth to his tongue when it asked for entrance. I sucked on my brother's tongue as we battled for dominance. We parted in order to suck oxygen into our air deprived lungs. Ichigo attached his mouth to my collar bone most likely leaving a hickey in its place.

We groaned when our erections came into contact. I thrust my hips up just as Ichigo thrust down causing Ichigo and my head's to snap back as we groaned loudly. I kissed and sucked at his neck while we thrust our groins into one another trying to find release. I paused in my thrusting when I herded somebody groan that wasn't coming from us. Looking over at the couch I saw Renji and Rukia lip-locked caressing each other's body. My attention went to Rukia's hand as she stroked Renji through his jeans. He broke the kiss to grit his teeth trying to hold in a groan. I saw he smirk as she pushed Renji to sit with his back to the couch. She looked over at Ichigo and I, smirking as she beckoned us with a 'come hither' motion of her finger. I looked back up at Ichigo seeing him looking at Rukia and Renji with lust filled eyes. He got up off my and crawled over to her. I followed him coming to stop at Renji's spread legs waiting for Rukia to tell us what to do.

Rukia was usually the one who told us what to do whenever she joined us. She was the dominatrix and we were all her toys to play with. None of us cared. I was both bottom to Ichigo and Renji, but sometimes Ichigo was the one to bottom. Renji always topped us and we didn't complain. We all where submissive and dominate to Rukia when she wanted to play Pet and Master. We would obey her every command whether it was to suck, lick, fuck, rim, or watch. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Rukia spoke.

"I want you to both suck Renji off as I watch ok?" she said sitting back to watch us. We nodded in response. I looked at Ichigo locking eyes with him leaning forward to kiss him passionately but briefly. I then watched as Ichigo leaned forward to pull Renji's zipped down with his teeth, seeing Renji squirm as Ichigo's breath washed over his arousal. Using his hands, Ichigo pulled Renji's pants and underwear down to his feet watching as Renji's hard on was revealed.

I leaned forward giving the head a lick tasting the pre come. Renji sucked in a breath as I kissed all over his erection going from head to base then back up. I pulled away to let Ichigo lick Renji before he opened his mouth wider letting Renji's erection slip into his mouth. I groaned as my brother took more of Renji into his mouth before stopping and bobbing his head. I leaned forward again to suck and lick the remanding part of Renji's arousal that wasn't in Ichigo's warm hot mouth. Renji groaned and I felt a hand in my hair gripping it.

"Ichigo. Pull off and let Shiro suck him." Rukia's voice penetrated our lust induced state making us all groan. Ichigo pulled off with a loud pop. I sucked Renji into my mouth felling him open my mouth wider. I bobbed my head felling Renji's hand back in my hair pushing my head down trying to get me to take more of him into my mouth. I complied sucking him into my mouth till I deep throated him. By now Renji was panting and I gagged slightly as he thrust his hips up. Ichigo pushed him back down so I could pull off and breathe.

"Sorry." He said stroking my hair.

"It's ok." I panted. He leaned down to kiss my but a phone ringing made us all jump. We watched as Rukia ran to her purse to pull out her phone. She groaned running from the room. We heard the bathroom door slam shut seconds later.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked getting off his knees.

"No idea." Renji said pulling his pants back on. I sighed in frustration at their actions, wanting to keep going. Ichigo noticed my reaction and smiled pulling me into a kiss.

"Sorry." He said when he pulled away. I pouted making them both laugh i was about to yell at them when Rukia came stomping back in.

"I have to leave. My brother just called me and I have to go see him." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why!?" we asked in unison.

"I don't know, but it better be good. I'm not going to get laid because of him." She growled menacingly. At this point in time I was glad I wasn't Rukia's brother. I haven't met the guy yet so I didn't know what he looked like . Rukia didn't talk about him much so we figured they didn't get along.

After Rukia left I wasn't in the mood anymore and from looking at my brother and roommate they weren't either. I yawned stretching my arms above my head suddenly feeling tired. Renji smirked.

"Felling tired?" he asked.

"Yup, think I'm gonna go ta bed." I said yawning again. Damn I was tired now.

Ichigo laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our room. "Time for bed." He said. I didn't resist him as he undressed me. I climbed into our bed snuggling into it ignoring my brothers chuckling. He climbed into bed with me seconds later. I herded our door open and looked up to see Renji in the doorway only clad in his boxers.

"Hay mind if I sleep with you two?" he asked.

"Sure." We said moving over to make room for Renji. He smirked, climbing into bed between us. I rolled over putting my head on his arm. Ichigo did the same throwing his arm over Renji's waist. We shifted till we were all conferrable before we fell asleep moments later.

Evil aren't I? Leaving you all without any sex. Don't worry; I'll get to the sex soon. Please review. They make me want to update sooner.


	4. SORRY!

I'm so sorry but I have to catch up on my school work, so I won't be updating for like a month.

BUT, I promise to have at lest 3 new chapters for each of my stories plus one or to new ones. Again I am sorry but duty calls.

SORRY


End file.
